


Part 1

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Seeing all the time you are spending with a new costar, Rob starts to accuse you of cheating on him, but in the end it will be the mistake he makes, that changes everything.Warnings: Language, mentions of past abuse (Not overly detailed), and Cheating. This is Angsty AF*This story is very angsty and It made me really sad to write it, but I had this idea and I went with it and even though it is a sad story, I am proud of how it has turned out. This has no reflection on Rob! This was written as a story and nothing else!*





	1. Chapter 1

As Rob closed the door to her hotel room, he could feel his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t remember exactly how they got back to her room, or the events that had brought the two of them together in the first place, but he did remember that he had done something he would regret for the rest of his life. As he ran to Richards room he pulled his cellphone out of the back pocket of his jeans and unlocked it, to find all the missed calls and messages from y/n. Knowing that it would break his heart more to hear her voice, Rob avoided the voicemails. Not realizing reading all the texts would hurt just as much.

4pm- “Baby I just wanted to make sure you are okay because I know how much you hate leaving when you are upset. Just remember what I said and how much I love you.”

5:15pm- “Robbie I am trying my hardest to make it in time for the show. I know you are really busy and that’s probably why you haven’t responded but I wanted you to know I am trying really hard to get there.”

6:45pm- “It’s taking a lot longer than expected and I’m not going to be able to make it before the show starts. I will rush over as soon as i’m done though. I promise.”

8pm- “I know your mid concert right now, so you won't see this till your done, but good luck! I know you are going to be amazing and I can’t wait to see you! I’ll come find you when I get there and then I thought maybe I would keep you company for the night.”

Y/n had been trying to get ahold of him all night. After everything he had said to her and accused her of, she still did whatever she could to try to remind him how much he was loved. 

“Rich!” Rob yelled. Knocking on his best friends hotel room door. “Rich please open up!”  
The door swung open, to reveal Richard, standing in the doorway. “Where the hell have you been? Y/n has been trying to get ahold of you all night.”

“Is she.. Uh.. Where is she?” Rob asked. Barely holding back his tears.

“She’s in your room, where you were supposed to be!” Rich scolded. “Seriously Rob, where were you? She has been worried sick all night.”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Rob dropped his head in his hands and began to rub circles on his temples. “Richard, I fucked up. I fucked up and it’s going to ruin everything.”

“Robbie, y/n told me you guys had an argument. Now I have no idea what it was about but I know she loves you so much, that you could never fuck things up that bad.”

“Cheating,” Rob sighed. “I accused her of cheating on me.”

“Oh Bobbo that was stupid,” Rich scoffed while shaking his head. “But like I said, even that is not enough to make her stop loving you.”

“It might be enough if I cheated on her, though.” 

After studying his friend for a couple minutes, Rich could tell something wasn’t right. “Rob what have you done?”

“I told you I fucked it all up,” Rob replied. Tears falling down onto his cheeks. “I cheated on her, Richard. The one thing I promised, I would never do.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob comes clean, but your response to his confession leaves him speechless.

“Y/n?” Rob asked as he entered the room. “Y/n are you here?”

After the second time, the bathroom door on the other side of the room opened and she started to run towards him.

“Finally,” she said. Wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in for a hug. “I waited up for you all night.”

“I know,” he said. Pulling back to look at her. “But y/n, there’s something I need to tell you.”

She shook her head in response and grabbed his hand leading the two of them to sit on the edge of the bed. “No Robbie, I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“I know y/n, but I need to tell you I...”

“I just don’t know how you could think I would cheat on you,” She said interrupting him. “Baby, I could never do that to you, but we can’t keep going like this, so just tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”

He had said horrible things to her that night, before walking out and leaving her, but yet here she was. She filmed all day, just to rush over and spend the whole night waiting for him so she could try to prove just how much she wanted to be with him. Rob knew he couldn’t hold this out any longer.

“Y/n please stop!” He blurted out. “I need you to stop.”

She nodded in agreement, her eyes already dampened by tears, and as much as it hurt him to see how upset she already was, he had to tell her. Rob didn’t want to lose y/n, but lying to her was never an option. Maybe if he told her, explained everything, he could save their relationship.

“Rob what is it? What do you want to say?”

He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. “I was really angry y/n and I said things, did things that I am going to regret for the rest of my life.”

“Oh god please don’t say you did something that is going to make me hate you,” y/n responded. The tears beginning to fall from her Y/E/C eyes.

“After the concert last night I, uh, met this girl at the bar and eventually we went back to her room. That’s why I wasn’t here or wasn’t answering my phone. It’s because I was with her. Y/n, baby, I’m so sorry.”

All Rob wanted in that moment was for her to say something. Anything. She could’ve screamed at him and it would’ve made him happy, just because it would mean she was willing to talk to him. Instead she stood up, and turned so she wasn’t facing him, anymore.

All of a sudden, she spinned around and walked over to where her suitcase laid, on the far side of the bed, beginning to throw her disheveled clothing back in the black bag.

“Y/n will you at least say something, before you leave?” Rob pleaded.

Slamming the lid down on her suitcase, she zipped it shut before meeting his stare.

“Get your stuff packed, so we can go Rob,” y/n snapped. 

“We?”

Pulling her suitcase off the bed, she began to walk past him. “I’m going to get you checked out, so get your stuff and meet me down in the lobby, okay?”

Rob nodded in agreement and after y/n left, he quickly began to pack up all of his things. He knew things weren’t okay between them but if she was willing to let him come home, he didn’t want to question it. What Rob didn’t know was that while she was walking down the hallway, she was breaking. With every step the tears began to fall faster until eventually she had to stop and brace herself against the wall. Truth be told y/n didn’t even know why she was letting him come home, either. All she could feel was her heart breaking into thousands of little pieces.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing all the time you are spending with a new costar, Rob starts to accuse you of cheating on him, but in the end it will be the mistake he makes, that changes everything.  
> Warnings: Language, mentions of past abuse (Not overly detailed), and Cheating. This is Angsty AF  
> Chapter Summary: The fight that changed everything. (This part is a flashback, taking place before the first part.)   
> *This story is very angsty and It made me really sad to write it, but I had this idea and I went with it and even though it is a sad story, I am proud of how it has turned out. This has no reflection on Rob! This was written as a story and nothing else!*

Rob and y/n had a perfect relationship. Everyone would always laugh and tell them how corny they sounded, but they knew what they had. What they were lucky enough to get. Rob and y/n attributed it to an unrelenting urge to not end up like their parents. Rob’s father had left when he was really young and y/n’s parents were verbally abusive to their children and each other, before they both left the family. 

Sure they had problems, little arguments here and there, but they were everything each other needed. It was until that last month that they really started having problems. It wasn’t until then that they started to have the arguments that they couldn’t quite come back from. Little did either one of them know, that last fight they would be the most catastrophic one.

“Rob where’s the rest of the Chinese food?” Y/n yelled, as she searched through fridge. She walked up to the bedroom where Rob was packing for the concert. “Honey I thought you said you got dinner last night?”

“I did,” he replied. Not looking up from his suitcase. “But I figured you wouldn’t show up again so I just ordered enough for me.”

“Wow! How can someone so cute be such a dick at the same time.”

“I’m a dick?” he questioned. Spinning around to face her. “I’m the one who sits around waiting for you to come home, but I’m the dick?”

Just like every other fight she tried to stop it before it could go any further. Walking over she brought her hands up to the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb. “What’s going on with you huh? You’ve been so short tempered lately and that’s not like you.”

“Maybe I’m the one who should be asking you that question.”

She gave him a confused look as he took her hands down from the side of his face and stepped back. 

“Maybe the reason why I’m so short all the time is because of what you’re doing when you are gone,” he replied, Coldly.

“You’re blaming the fact that I’m gone filming on your short temper?” y/n retorted.

“Right and every scene you film just so happens to have Sebastian in it?”

“Really, Sebastian?” she scoffed. “Yes Rob, it’s an Avengers movie, Sebastian and I are going to be in a few scenes together.”

“Do those scenes always take place at a restaurant downtown?” he asked while crossing his arms.

Y/n thought about it for a minute and when she finally realized what he was talking about, she chuckled in amusement. This only made his glare, deepen.

“Are you saying I’m not allowed to go to cast dinners now, Rob?”

“You can do whatever you want y/n,” he shrugged. “Isn’t that why you do him?”

“You are accusing me of cheating on you? How could you even think that Rob?” 

Hearing that she was starting to yell, she took a deep breath, then began again. “I thought we had hashed this all out at the beginning of out relationship? I mean, do you not remember all the times we promised each other that we would not end up like our parents?”

Picking his bag off the bed, he swung it over his shoulder. “Yes, I remember, but obviously you changed your mind.”

As he walked past her and down to the front door, She called after him trying to get him to talk to her, but he wouldn’t listen. 

“Robbie, baby, come on don’t leave like this, you know it will bother you all night if you walk away still angry.”

He kept walking, getting all the way to the door and opening it. 

“Rob!” y/n pleaded. “Please just talk to me, so I can try to help you feel better.”

“I have to go y/n and don’t worry I know you’ll be too busy to show up.”

Y/n was right. He shouldn’t never walked out the door that night. He was angry and scared, all because he thought he had lost her to another guy, and because of that he made and even bigger mistake.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get home, Rob realizes things aren't as easy as they seem.

The drive back to their house was spent in complete silence and though the thought had crossed Rob’s mind a couple times to talk to her he decided against it. The car wasn’t the spot to talk things over. That didn’t mean, however, that it got any easier when they got home, either.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” y/n said, as Rob closed the front door behind him. 

He tried to tell her that he wanted to talk, but instead he just choked out an “okay.” He thought about what he could say to her, but nothing sounded good enough. Apologizing was a start, but there was no amount of “I’m sorrys,” that could make this okay. He could tell her all the things he had in his head while he did it, but really they were nothing but excuses. 

The longer she was upstairs, the more he began to worry and once he couldn’t take it anymore, he headed upstairs to check on her. Walking upstairs into the bedroom, he found the bathroom door was open just a crack, and the shower was already turned off. Slowly creeping over, he peeked to the crack to find her sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Head in her hands and shoulders shaking violently, as she wept. He knew what he had done was unforgivable. He knew that that she would be angry with him, but it was in that moment that he truly realized just how much it had broken her. It was in that moment that he realized even if she did forgive him, he would never be able to forgive himself.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to make it clear to Rob that she does not want to talk about what happened.

Walking out of the bathroom, y/n was surprised to find Rob sitting on the bed. 

“So,” she said, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. “How about we order a pizza for dinner. You have to be exhausted, right? And I know I am definitely exhausted.”

“Um, yeah, sure, pizza sounds good,” Rob stuttered. “I just… Can we just talk? Before we do anything else?”

She shook her head. “There’s nothing to talk about Rob! You made a mistake, but you apologized. I mean it’s not like you kept doing it and hid it from me the whole time right?”

He went to start speaking, but she held up a hand to stop him. “Rob really, it’s okay. You thought I was cheating on you and I should’ve done more to convince you that I wasn’t. I know that sometimes you need reassurance, but I was so hurt over the fact that you would accuse me cheating on you that I didn’t do what I could to make you feel better.”

Y/n was reverting back to the abused child, she once was. No matter what had been done to her, she would blame herself. Apologizing until she was blue in the face, just to make it stop. He wasn’t going to let y/n do this to herself. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to be cheated on and she didn’t deserve to think it was all her fault.

“Y/n stop it!” Rob finally yelled. “This is not on you! I made this mistake and you did nothing to deserve this! You always said this was the one thing you wouldn’t stand for so don’t hold back on me now just because you’re too busy blaming yourself.”

He could see the tears forming the corner of her eyes as she bit her lip to try to stop them from falling.

“You’re right Rob, you made your choice and I made mine, so please just leave it alone.”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rob realizes the fond memories of their relationship are ruined by what he did, he tries to talk to you, but you are still perfectly content with the way things are.

Neither one of them slept very well that night and when Rob woke up the next morning, y/n was no longer next him. At first he panicked, quickly getting up and slipping on some clothes. Then it hit him that he really couldn’t expect her to stay. He honestly didn’t think she would even stay as long as she did.

After finishing getting dressed he headed downstairs towards the kitchen, only to be shocked by that familiar smell of a freshly brewed, pot of coffee. She hadn’t left after all and as horrible as he felt he couldn’t deny that he felt the surge of excitement go through him.

As he entered the kitchen he found y/n sitting at the kitchen table, mug in hand. “You made coffee?”

She nodded. “Those are the rules, right?”

Chuckling to himself, he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. That was another rule that they had made very early on in their relationship. If they couldn’t stay, cuddled up in bed together, the person who got up first had to make the coffee to make up for it. With that thought, Rob’s smile faded into a frown. Now it was nothing more than just a fond memory, that would forever be ruined by the mistake that he made.

Taking a sip of the black liquid that filled his mug, he walked over and took a spot in the chair next to her. “Do you have to go film today?  
“Um, no,” she replied with a confused look. “It’s Saturday and we’ve got that lunch at your brother’s today, remember?”

He nodded and watched as she got up and put her cup in the sink, before heading out of the kitchen.

“Wait y/n, where are you going?” he asked, running after her.

“I’m going to go take a shower and change, so we can leave,” she said, still walking towards the steps.

“Sweetie, wait, we need to talk.”

Gently placing his hand on her arm to stop her, she turned around to face him. 

“What do you want Rob?” She snapped. “Why keep bringing up, when it’s already been done and I’ve already said to leave it alone?”

“I… I just..” he stuttered. “I feel horrible and I should feel horrible, but I don’t want this to get worse just because we didn’t talk about this. All these special moments between us feel ruined now, but I don’t want to know what it would feel like to not have them at all. I don’t want to lose you!”

“Well that’s obviously not going to happen, Rob!” y/n yelled. “You made the biggest mistake you could’ve made, but yet here we are, together!” 

Hearing that she was starting to raise her voice, she stopped and took a deep breath. She knew he wasn’t going to settle down and if she kept yelling it was only going to make things worse. So, placing her hands on the side of his face, she crashed her lips into his.

“See,” she replied, pulling back to look at him. “I’m fine, we are fine, and yes it is going to hurt, but that’s just because you’re a decent guy. I mean, you feel bad over little disagreements, so something like this is really going to be hard on you.”

He nodded in agreement, but as he looked into her eyes he could see something wasn’t right. Y/n did her best to convince him that everything okay, but it wasn’t working, and what Rob didn’t know was that even with how hard she trying to make him feel better, y/n wasn’t for sure if she even believed it.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while at his brother's house, you start to act strange.

When they got to his brother’s house, y/n disappeared. Somehow managing not to show her face until hours later, red faced from all the drinks she had.

“Hey baby,” she yelled, coming up behind him and throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Well there’s my girl, I was just about to come and find you.”

“Well it’s a good thing I found you first, huh?” she replied with a giggle, as she started nibbling at his neck.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the attention she was giving him, but it just didn’t feel right. As much as y/n tried to convince him that everything was okay, it wasn’t, and the way she was acting only made him feel more uneasy. Y/n wasn’t the kind of person to get wasted at a family party, she was a people person. Always making time to talk to every person there.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Rob said while patting her arm. “Maybe we should go home, huh?”

“I have a better idea,” she whispered, in his ear. Taking his hands in hers, she began tugging on him to stand up. “Come with me, Mr. Benedict.”

Rob stood up and reluctantly started following y/n, as she led the two of them into a hallway bathroom.

“Y/n? What is it?” he asked, as she shut and locked the door. “What’s wrong?”

He was getting ready to brace himself for a fight, when he noticed the spark in her eyes and before he knew it, she had him backed up against the wall, fingers gripping his hair as she kissed him passionately. 

“Y/n?” He tried pulling back, but she only kissed him harder. “No, baby stop.”

God only knew how much he wanted to be with her, to touch her, but it wasn’t right. 

She shook her head. “No, I don’t want to stop. I want to be with you.”

Reaching down, she began undoing his belt and jeans.

“No,” he said, gently grabbing her hands, to hold them. “No, y/n.”

“I.. I don’t understand,” she stammered. “Don’t you want to be with me?”

“Of course I do y/n, but I can tell something’s not right with you. I mean normally when we make love in my brothers house, it’s not because you’re drunk.”

Frowning she dropped her head, and it wasn’t long before he heard the sniffling as she began to cry, only proving that he was right all along.

“Baby?” he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers. “Will you talk to me?” When y/n didn’t respond, he brought his hand up, gently lifting her chin with two of his fingers. “Please talk to me.”

“I just thought you wanted this,” she shrugged. “I thought maybe if we did stuff like this more often, you wouldn’t want to be with anybody else.” By the time the last words fell out of her mouth, her tears had turned to sobs. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he pulled y/n in close, where she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

“I don’t want anyone else” he whispered, rubbing circles on her back. “I’m so sorry I didn’t show it better.” There was so much he wanted to say, but he wasn’t for sure if it would even help to make her feel better.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True feelings are finally unleashed.

After that night at his brother’s house, things got really bad between the two of them, only getting worse and worse as the week went on, until they finally came to blows. 

When Rob came home that day he found y/n, busy in the kitchen, as she made dinner and just like he had done, many times before, he walked up behind her and tucked her hair back so he could place a kiss on her neck.

Scoffing, she removed his hand from her shoulder. “Didn’t I ask you to pick up some eggs from the store yesterday?”

Turning around to face him, she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. “I’m pretty sure I remember telling you that I had offered to bake a cake for Misha’s son’s bake sale and I needed eggs.”

“Oh shit,” he replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Shit, baby I’m sorry I forgot.”

“Yes, Rob I know you forgot, because I am sitting here with eggless cake batter. Now I’m going to have to throw all of this away and call Misha and tell him I can’t help out.”

Taking the mixing bowl of the mixer, she walked over and started to dump it into the trash can.

“No y/n you don’t have to do that, just let me run to the store and in ten minutes I can be back with some eggs.”

With a bang, she threw the metal bowl in the sink. “Tell me Rob, are you incapable of being left on your own? I had to work so I asked you to run one simple errand, which you couldn’t finish, and god forbid I can’t make it to one of your shows on time, you decide it’s okay to bang some whore!”

He flinched at the harshness of her words and even though Rob knew that he had no right to get angry, he couldn't help it. All week she had been cold towards him, making crude comments under her breath or rolling her eyes. To come straight out and say it the way she did, however, had hit him hard.

“Wow,” he scoffed. “That was a little harsh.”

“Well excuse me,” y/n retorted. “The love of my life chose another woman over me, but that’s no excuse to get mean, right?”

“I didn’t choose another woman, over you!” he yelled. “I have told you over and over that I don’t want anyone else, that I love you!”

“I don’t want anyone else. I only love you. It sounds a lot like when you said you would never cheat on me.” Starting to laugh she held out her hands in front of her. “But here yet here we are!”

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh. “Alright fine y/n, how about you go ahead and cheat on me with whoever you want and we’ll call it even?”

The minute the words flew out of his mouth, he saw the darkness in her eyes, and knew he had only made things worse.

“Really, Rob? That’s your resolution to this?”

She shook her head, starting to laugh again.

“You know what maybe that’s a wonderful idea Rob! I’ll find me a really tall, built man and fuck him senseless. Oh! Maybe I’ll ask one of the Avengers guys.” 

He dropped his head and swallowed back the tears he could feel forming. “I just want to know what I can do to make this better, y/n?”

Shrugging, she began to walk past him. “I don’t know if there’s anything you can do, Rob.”


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a decision. Well, kind of.

The next morning it was time to get ready to leave for a convention and while y/n was taking a shower, Rob decided to go get them each a coffee and also a bouquet of flowers. It was a stupid, corny, idea, but he didn’t know what else to do.

When he got back home he marched through the door and up the steps to their bedroom, determined to let her know that he was willing to do whatever it would take to salvage their relationship, but when he opened the bedroom door, he found y/n sitting on the bed, her packed suitcase beside her.

“Are we leaving early?” he asked, chuckling nervously. He didn’t want to admit it, but he already knew the answer. “More like you are leaving.”

Letting out a long sigh, she patted the bed next to her. “Come sit down, I want to talk to you.”

Joining her on the bed, he reluctantly handed her the flowers, which she took with a small smile. “I, uh, I’m sorry about last night. It wasn’t fair of me to just unleash on you over a cake.”

Rob went to start saying something, but y/n shook her head.

“I know you are going to say that I had every right to unleash on you, and you’re right I do, but it’s not fair for me to pretend like everything’s okay one moment and then start bullying you the next.”

“You weren’t being a bully,” Rob answered. “You were doing exactly what I wanted you to do. You were telling me exactly how you were feeling.”  
There were a million things he wanted to say to her, but if leaving is what she really wanted, he didn’t want to hold her back. “So, I suppose you want a divorce?”

“I don’t know what I want,” she replied. “You know before this happened, I couldn’t even put into words how much I loved you. I mean every time I looked at you I fell even more in love then I had just been two seconds ago.”

Feeling the tears beginning to form, he dropped his head as she continued.

“Now every time I look at you, I see you with someone else and it kills me because I still can’t stop looking at you in the way that I used to. You are the sweetest, most adorable man, who can put someone completely at ease with just his smile, and as much as I want to hate you right now I can’t help but to want to do whatever I can to make you keep that smile.”

“All I want is you,” he choked out in response. “I never met to hurt you, baby and I am so sorry. I will do whatever you want me to do, if it means you would give me another chance.”

“I know Robbie,” she replied with a nod. “But that’s part of the problem. I have so many thoughts and feelings going through my mind, that I don’t know which ones to listen too, and as much I love you and believe you, I also feel like I can’t trust you just as much.”

As she sat there looking at him, his head drooped and those big, blue, puppy dog eyes filled with tears, her heart began to break even more. She truly believed that he regretted the decision that he made, but in that moment she wished he could feel what she was feeling. That he could understand what she meant when she said it was hard to make sense of what she was feeling.

Reaching out, y/n took his face in her hands, gently lifting his gaze up to her meet hers. “Robbie, listen to me. No matter what happens I want you to know that you are truly one of the most decent men that I have ever met and even with what you did, you are ten times better than your father ever could’ve been.”

Leaning in he rested his forehead against hers. “y/n I don’t want to lose you, but you deserve to have everything you could ever want and if leaving me is what will make you happy, then you need to leave.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, but it’s just not that easy.” she said while wiping away the tears off his cheek. “So, what I'm thinking is we are going to spend some time apart this weekend. We will have separate hotel rooms and keep our distance from each other. I even made all the arrangements with the staff already, to insure it happened. I just think that it will be easier for me to work through what I'm feeling if I’m not with you.”


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time apart, doesn't go as well as you had hoped it would.

Readers POV

Spending time apart. It might of started out sounding like a good plan, but it didn’t last long. You and Rob seemed to be crossing paths more than ever, the fans seemed to want to talk about your relationship more than ever, and you were having a harder time with it than you cared to admit. To top it all off, you weren’t feeling very well. 

All day you looked forward to your meet and greet, knowing that you would finally be able to avoid your husband and the subject of your supposed, perfect relationship, only to once again be proven wrong.

As you walked into the conference room and took a seat at the table, you were waiting for the excitement to die down, when a young women dressed in a Just Call Me Chuck shirt raised her hand. “Y/n can I ask you a question?”

Giving her a smile, you nodded. “Wow! We’re getting right down to business today huh?”

“Are you and Rob planning on having any kids soon?” the woman blurted out. “I mean I’m sure we all agree that you and Rob would make the most adorable babies.”

Your first instinct was to get angry at this stranger for asking such a personal question, but as you looked around the room the realization that these were all people you had seen in past meet and greets hit you and being that you had always been willing to talk about your relationship, you couldn’t start getting mad now. To be honest you weren’t angry that the question was asked, you were just sad because before all of this, the two of you were trying to start your family and now it felt as though everything was falling apart.

“Well that’s the plan,” you choked out. “If we ever get enough time off to try.”

“A little version Rob running around,” another woman added. “Poor y/n she’s not going to stand a chance against all that cuteness.”

With the room once again filled with laughter, it all of a sudden felt as if the room had began to spin. You started to sweat and your throat closed up. The last thing you remembered before everything went black was a woman in a Castiel dress, running towards as you fell to the ground.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich tries to help you make sense of everything, but are you ready to hear what he has to say?

When you finally started to come back to your senses, you slowly opened your eyes to find that you were back in your hotel room, accompanied by Rob, Rich, and a man, whom you assumed was medic of some sort, that you had never seen before. All three of them rushing towards you as you began to sit up.

“Woah there sweetheart,” Rich said putting a hand on your back to help you. “Let’s try to take it easy.”

As you looked around the room trying to get your eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent lights, you noticed Rob had kept his distance, staying hidden behind the other man, but before you could give it another thought the stranger spoke up.

“Y/n, my name is Dr. James, the Creation staff called and asked me to come take a look at you. Do you remember what happened?”

“Uh, yeah, I was in my meet and greet and all of a sudden I started to feel really hot and dizzy and before I knew it, thud.”

“I believe the correct term would be you passed out,” Richard added with a giggle.

“You are right,” you responded with a smile. “Anyway I had been feeling sick all week but, it never got so bad that I felt like I was going to pass out.”

“Well y/n,” the doctor sighed. “Since you said you had been feeling sick lately, I would say maybe you have the flu, but you don’t have a fever or muscle pains, so I don’t think that is the case.” Stopping he studied you for a minute, then continued. “Have you been unusually stressed out lately? Or do you think you maybe had a panic attack?”

As he asked the question you couldn’t help but to look up at Rob. A look of regret immediately forming on his face. Sure you had been on edge lately, but even with everything going on, you didn’t want to make him feel like this was his fault, too.

“No,” you replied, shaking your head. “And even if I was stressed, i don’t have panic attacks.”

“There’s a first time for anything,” Dr. James replied with a shrug. “But if you don’t think it was a panic attack, I believe you. Maybe we should take a blood sample that I can run just to check to be sure everything is okay?”

You agreed and after he took the blood sample and told you to take the rest of the day off, he left, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the room.

“I’m sorry y/n,” Rob said softly. “I know you didn’t want me here, I just wanted to be sure you were okay.”

You wanted to reassure him, that he wasn’t intruding, but before you could work up the courage to say anything he had turned and headed out the door. Richard, however, did not waste any time speaking his mind.

“He’s a mess.”

“Everything is a mess,” you scoffed.

“Look y/n I know it’s not my place to say, but I love you both and have known you both long enough to know that you two need each other. You two have something so special and even with how great my marriage is, it has nothing on your’s.”

“Things change,” you replied, choking back the tears that had begun to form. “People change and grow, and maybe we were just fooling ourselves thinking that we could be different than our parents.”

Shooting off the bed Richard stood up and faced you. “Stop it y/n! Stop talking about it like things are already over. You can’t have your mind made up already, it can’t be that easy to give up!”

“Easy?” you snapped. “This is anything but easy! I mean just a couple weeks ago I was looking at him and thinking I can’t wait to have his children but now I just keep thinking that I need to cut him loose before he can hurt me anymore.” 

Stopping, you took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had fallen onto your cheek. “I won’t do it Rich, I won’t live the rest of my life in a household just like the one I grew up in and I definitely won't bring a child into that.”

“I know,” he replied with a nod. “And I want you to know that I’m not excusing what he did but have you ever thought that maybe that was why he did what he did? He still doesn’t know how he was lucky enough to get you, so everyday he worries that someday you’ll realize you can do better and you’ll leave him.”

As you began to protest, he held up a hand to stop you, already knowing what you were about to say. “He knows you would never cheat on him, y/n, but he was angry and not thinking straight. The only thing he was thinking about in that moment was that he didn’t know what he would do without you and that he just didn’t want to be alone.”

Leaning down he placed a kiss on the top of your head, then left and as you sat there all alone, that familiar ache in your heart returned and your tears turned into sobs. Everything Richard said made sense, but even though you might of understood how Rob could do what he did, you still didn’t know if that was enough to make things okay.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get news that changes everything. News that helps you make up your mind.

Letting the phone fall out of her hand and onto the floor, y/n began to cry. “This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening,” she kept repeating to herself. She started to get that panicky feeling again and without even realizing what she was doing, she headed out and down the hallway, until she came to the room marked 206. Only knocking once before it swung open, revealing Rob, still in his pajamas with his glasses on and his hair a mess.

“Can I come in? I need to talk to you,” she blurted out.

He could see the tears in her eyes and knew right away that something was wrong. 

“Of course you can.” After she walked past him, he shut the door and turned around to find her already sitting on the bed, weeping, with her head dropped into her hands.

Walking over he knelt down in front of her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s a mess,” she choked out in between sobs. “Everything is a mess.”

“I know baby,” he sighed. “I know it is.”

She looked up at him and shook her head. “I’m pregnant, Rob.”

He was speechless, and while they sat there waiting for someone to say something, she began to cry again. 

Moving up to the bed, he took her in his arms and began to rub circles on her back and that’s how they stayed for the next few minutes. Neither one of them knew what to say or what to do, fearing that all it would take was wrong word or action to destroy things beyond repair. 

“What are we going to do?” y/n asked softly, finally sitting up to look at him. 

“Well, you'll figure what you need to do, but we both know that you deserve to be happy y/n, and whatever you decide I will support you, no matter what.”

“Really? That’s it?” 

With his eyebrow cocked in confusion, he nodded.

“No,” she said while shaking her head. “I know that you are Mr. non-confrontational and all, but no. Don’t say what you think I want to hear, don’t leave this all up to me. Don’t hold back saying what you feel just because you are afraid of being alone! Tell me what you want like you aren’t going to have it any other way!”

“I just want you,” he replied, with a shrug. “I want you as my wife and as the mother of my children. I want to go to my brother’s house and have sex with you in the guest room just because we can’t wait till we get home.” 

He stopped for a minute, hoping to get some idea of what she was thinking but for the very first time in their relationship he saw nothing but tears in her eyes.

“As for what I did,” he continued. “I was angry and scared. I know you would never cheat on me, but the only thing I thought of the whole time I was with her was that If I didn’t have you I really didn't care about anything anymore. I mean, I don’t know why I was lucky enough to get you y/n, and If I lose you, I know I won’t be able to fall in love with anyone else.”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she nodded. “So if I decided that I wanted to stay with you, this would never happen again? You would never cheat again?”

“Y/n these have been the worst couple weeks, couple months, of my life! I don’t want to feel like this ever again and most of all I don’t ever want to hurt you like this again.”

Y/n studied him for a couple minutes, as fresh tears started to fall from her y/e/c eyes, then she leaned in, resting her forehead against his.

“I’m scared,” she whispered. “I’m scared and I don’t want to do this by myself. I can’t do this by myself.”

Bringing his hands up to the sides of her face, he gently started to caress her cheek with his thumb. “You’re not alone y/n, you have me. I’m not going anywhere and I'm not going to hurt you ever again.”

With her tears starting to form more rapidly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder.

“So does this mean you are going to stay with me?” Rob asked.

He felt her nod into his shoulder and right away he felt like joining her in crying. He did the worst thing he ever could have done to her and the fact that she was willing to stay with him and start their family, meant more to him than she would ever know.

“I just want you to know, however,” she said, pulling back to look at him. “That it’s not going to be easy for me to forget all of this and I can’t guarantee that there won’t be some days that I hold it against you more than others. Are you going to be okay with that?”

“Definitely,” He replied with a smile.


End file.
